


Five more minutes

by cassiopeia221B



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia221B/pseuds/cassiopeia221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the fact that Ben and Martin looked so suspiciously smug and really, really happy once arriving on set on Wednesday. However, none of the stuff depicted in this fic happened, of course, I don't claim so. You might go on pretending it did though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Ben and Martin looked so suspiciously smug and really, really happy once arriving on set on Wednesday. However, none of the stuff depicted in this fic happened, of course, I don't claim so. You might go on pretending it did though.

“Honey, come on, we need to get up.“

“Mhmm, five more minutes, please,“ Ben pleads, wrapping his limbs tighter around Martin’s body.

“You said that half an hour ago,“ Martin remarks, gently nudging Ben’s arm but almost as if Ben was ignoring him, he merely winces, nuzzling Martin’s neck instead of obeying his request.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay in bed, hm?“ he asks, teasingly, sleepy words murmured in a low, raspy voice against Martin’s skin. His delicate fingers dance lightly over Martin’s chest and round the nipples, sending jolts of chills throughout Martin’s body right toward his groin.

“That’s not - come on now, Ben, we’ll be so terribly late,“ Martin objects, managing to keep a neutral face but Ben can still notice a hint of amusement in his voice. Not actually annoyed at all then, he concludes, proceeding to plant tender albeit bristly kisses all over Martin’s neck.

“They won’t start without us anyway,“ Ben grins, placing his head back over Martin’s shoulder after a moment. “They’ll wait. We can make an excuse.“

Martin shakes his head, smiling fondly at such a response as he reaches to run his hand down across Ben’s spine in a slow, peaceful pace. “I am not so sure if _cuddling_ is particularly a valid excuse for being late on set.“

“Of course it _is_ a valid excuse, Martin,“ Ben insists, quite reluctantly shifting from his so comfortable position so he can prop himself up on his elbow and look Martin in the eyes. Even if Martin wanted to raise yet another objection at that moment, the words would get probably stuck in his throat at the sight of Ben’s ethereal face bathing in the soft golden morning light. The first noise escaping his mouth is just a small, breathy gasp.

“Oh, God,“

“W-what?“

“Nothing,“ Martin shrugs, sweet innocent smile playing upon his lips, one that could melt hearts. “You just look... gorgeous in the morning.“

“ _Martin_ ,“ Ben rolls his eyes, attempting to cover the faint pink blush that has painted hiss cheeks.

“Is it my otter face or extraterrestrial alien eyes you find so incredibly attractive in such wee hours? I am not even shaved.“

Martin snorts. “Are we seriously doing this again, Ben? First of all, your stubble is _sexy_ , second, may I remind you of my ugly eye bags and weary eyes? Not to mention _this_ ,“ He sighs rushing his fingers through the thin silver strands of hair, currently almost as dishevelled as Ben’s constantly untameable curls.

Ben offers no response at first, other than a raised eyebrow. “ _First of al_ l, I love your eye bags,“ he says, tenderly pecking the soft spots under Martin's eyes. “Second, what’s wrong with your hair, pray tell?“

“Oh, come on, look at this tousled nest on my head,“ Martin groans, pointing at his hair in an utmost frustration.

“Well, I believe that’s mostly my fault, love,“ Ben chuckles, biting down on his bottom lip before leaning closer to steal a chaste kiss off Martin’s parted lips. “Next time I avoid _pulling_ ,“ he whispers, naughty, devilish smirk splitting his face, the tip of his tongue just ever so briskly running over his lips.

“Hold on a second,“ Martin sniggers, brushing his thumb up Ben’s jawline. “I take everything back, _fuck the way I look_ , you can pull my hair as much as you please.“

“Mhm, can I?“ Ben’s eyes glint all of a sudden, he wets his lips again, reaching to tug Martin’s hair firmly enough so to tilt his head backwards and have a better access to nibble his neck. Five seconds later he’s rolling over Martin, his lips still pressed against Martin’s skin as he sucks and bites carefully, quite lazily rubbing their erections together. It’s almost as if Ben’s hands were everywhere in that moment, Martin thinks, raking his nails down Ben’s bare back in every possible direction, letting himself to be heard for the second time already since they got into the bed the previous evening. Despite not planning to spend yet another morning like this, he certainly doesn’t complain. Right opposite actually.

“ _Fuck_ , Ben, f-“ Martin’s voice fades into a deep moan, his lip getting caught in between Ben’s teeth for a brief moment. Ben grinds against him, slowly, achingly slowly, his tongue rolling, twirling, twisting round and against Martin’s, engulfing his mouth in heat, making him groan obscenely with sheer, raw pleasure. Martin seems to have no intention keeping his voice down, despite the fact that they already had to deal with a couple of angry neighbours who had little to no understanding for him and Ben being so loud and vigorous the other night that not only their bed collided with a wall a few times but the entire first floor has been awaken. And yet somehow, strangely so, that negligible risk, the possibility of the two of them being literally booted out of the hotel is enough for Martin to get even more aroused.

“Oh, God, Ben, I-I want to-“

“Yes?“ Ben, knowing exactly what filthy thoughts are crossing Martin’s mind, sticks his tongue out in a cheeky gesture, lifting himself up so to straddle Martin’s lap.

“ _Fuck_ _you_ , Ben,“ Martin growls.

“Fuck _me_ , Martin? But I thought we were already running late for work?“ Ben teases, drawing a rough guffaw out of Martin’s throat.

“Come on now, babe, you think you can drive me this turned on and then leave it be? _Hardly_ , _sweetheart_ ,“ Martin adds with a naughty smirk, hastily groping around in the search for a bottle that got lost somewhere underneath the covers.

As soon as he finds what he’s been looking for he tosses the bottle toward Ben, rocking his hips in a desperate anticipation. He grasps Ben’s waist, watching him with his mouth agape and eyes filled with need and lust, following the movement of Ben’s hands as he works to spread the lotion between his palms.

“Well aren’t you eager, Martin?“ Ben giggles, wrapping both of his hands around Martin’s cock, giving him long, sloppy strokes from the head to the base, his gaze focused intently on Martin’s fairly impatient face. Martin hisses and writhes only so to chuckle at Ben’s corny innuendos the next second but eventually he’s back at whimpering yet again, suspecting he may not actually be able to hold back for long enough if Ben’s about to continue doing such wonders with his hands.

“B-Ben, I think I am _way_ more than ready, love, you should prepare yourself for me, hm?“

Ben offers no response, none other than a provocative, sensual smile before he proceeds to do exactly what Martin suggested this time.

Ben’s mellow, velvet voice soon fills the room, moans and gasps and Martin’s name uttered with pure affection as he lowers himself down on Martin’s cock, rolling his hips just ever so carefully at first before building up the pace. His body sways with plain grace and vivacity, like a wave in the lightest breeze, smooth alabaster skin being an empty canvas spattered with the first morning sun-rays that have peeked from behind the curtain. Martin catches himself drooling at the image in front of him, still, after all this time amazed he is allowed to touch, to kiss, to be this intimate with such a man.

“Oh, God, Ben, you feel so good, so good, love, can I - can I move?“

Ben nods, permitting him to do as he pleases. “But slowly.“

“Of course,“ Martin closes his eyes for one blissful moment and thrusts, once, twice, thrice, dragging his fingers down and back up Ben’s thighs, chanting his name under his breath as if it was mandatory.

“My God, you’re so beautiful like this, so fucking beautiful, Ben-“

Ben’s otherwise pale face flushes so red his cheeks practically burn, a shy, sheepish smile hanging upon his lips. Without a word he tangles their fingers together, for a short while simply indulging in the ever so ecstatic feeling of Martin inside him before he brings Martin’s hands up to his lips and just so lovingly kisses each of his knuckles. “It’s not just an empty phrase is it?“ he asks softly once they slow down so they both almost stop moving.

“You can _bet_ it’s not,“ Martin smiles. “You’re a marvel among the human kind, Ben, a beautiful, _beautiful_ masterpiece, brilliant, fantastic, perfect, Ben, my one true love, my everything, my-“

“Oh, Christ, Martin, what the - come here you soppy git,“ Ben chortles, pulling Martin up into a kiss so passionate their lips turn numb and swollen in an instant. Martin doesn’t waver to embrace Ben in his arms, holding him close, rubbing their naked bodies together, rocking his hips just so gently so to release the tension until Ben allows him to move properly again.

Which is what he does, grabbing Martin’s shoulders so to support his weight as he leisurely fucks himself on Martin’s cock, eyes tightly shut and his tongue darting out as if he was trying to taste on the sex-scented air.

“You don’t have to hold back now, please, Martin,“ Ben mumbles, panting heavily, his voice so deep and so full of desire it should be illegal, Martin concludes, his mind switching off afterwards and the only thing he can concentrate on is _Ben_. Ben’s muscular body, his irresistible, voluptuous lips, long fingers marking Martin’s skin with crimson stripes as he slowly drags his hands down Martin’s back, his cock trapped between their bellies, all the gravelly guttural moans and low-pitched whimpers, the wet heat around Martin’s own cock that sets the fire to his lower belly.

Soon Martin’s movements turn frantic, uneven, before he falls back on the mattress again and pounds into Ben as hard as Ben begs him to, finally angling himself so right so he hits Ben’s prostate, repeatedly, drawing the most arousing, erotic sounds out of Ben’s throat.

“Fuck, Martin, _right there_ , _please,_ please, p-oh-“

Ben’s voice cracks, morphing into a husky groan as he reaches to clasp a hand around his cock, pumping fast up and down his shaft in sync with Martin’s thrusts, sliding his other hand down over his own sweaty neck and body. Martin's mouth flies wide open in a loud growl, thrusting so fast the bed underneath them squeaks and creaks and shakes, dangerously close from breaking apart. 

“You tease, you unbelievable teas - ah, fuck - you're so close, I know you are, come on, Ben, I want you to come for me -oh, God -  _come all over me_ , I know you want to you dirty, dirty man, ah-“

It takes no more than another three messy, wet thrusts before Ben’s cock twitches in his fist and he spills hard and hot all over Martin’s belly and chest and maybe even his chin, strings of gasps and profanities fleeing off their mouths, loud and sharp and filthy.

“Ben, oh God, _Ben_ , yeah, _that’s it_ , yeah, come on babe, fuck, I am-“

Martin’s hands clench around Ben’s waist and suddenly he sees nothing but stars, blurry, fuzzy, no more words to be heard for a while but _Ben, Ben, Ben_ as he fucks Ben through his own climax, feeling as if each of his cells has been set on fire, soaring, flying, falling and then soaring again, wave after wave of warm pleasure flushing through him, their hearts hammering wildly and bodies exhausted, aching in the most positive way.

Neither of them moves for what feels like eternity but what is just a couple of moments later Ben finds himself wrapped in Martin’s arms again, Martin stroking his hair and nape and back soothingly so both of them would calm down from high as soon as possible.

“That was – Christ, that was -“

“Yeah, yes, oh God, yes, it was -“ Martin hugs him tighter, taking a deep breath before pecking Ben’s red cheek. He holds him for until the last remains of orgasm fade away, taking Ben’s plump bottom lip between his own, nibbling so lazily on it, it actually makes Ben giggle quietly.

“You’d rather tuck yourself back under the covers right now wouldn’t you?“ he smiles softly, playfully tilting his head from side to side, leaving a butterfly kiss in the corner of Martin’s mouth.

“I think you already know the answer to that,“ Martin half-mutters, half-chuckles, pressing his forehead against Ben’s before they close the gap in between them again, locking their lips in a lazy, lingering kiss. Martin pulls Ben even closer as they deepen the contact, lifting him up a couple of inches, their hands wandering round one another’s bodies, not minding how sticky they are.

“I want to be with you like this all the time,“ he purrs, brushing his lips down Ben’s scruffy jaw, his throat where he pauses for only a while to suck on his Adam’s apple before he licks further below again, suckling and rubbing Ben’s nipples with an obscene voracity.

“Oh… oh, Martin – Martin-“

“Mhm, I guess I know exactly what you like, Benny.“

“That - _that_ you do,“ Ben snorts, so giddy, so happy he feels he could fly until of course, he glances at the clock on the nightstand, realising that they have perhaps taken it a bit too far this time.

“Oh, dear God-“

“What’s the matter?“

“Remember how I said I’d like to stay in bed for _five_ more minutes?“ He chuckles awkwardly, glaring down at Martin, brushing the hair behind his ear almost as if he was trying to distract him from actually looking at the clock himself.

“Yeah, and?“

“Well-“

“Shit, I reckon I don’t want to know what time _actually_ is, do I?“ Martin sighs. “God, come on then, we need to hurry the fuck up if we don’t want to lose our jobs – do you - do you happen to know where my clothes might be?“ he asks, eyes gliding round the room as if that was about to help.

“No idea,“ Ben snorts, shaking his head. “You may want to look in the bathroom, although – I am not quite sure if you really want to wear that shirt I tore off your body before pushing you into the shower.“

“Ohhh, what you did there, that was really nice, by the way,“ Martin sniggers, flashing Ben a dreamy smile. “We should do that again sometime.“

“We should... As a matter of fact, we should do that right now actually, come on – oh, don’t look at me like that, Martin, we _do_  need to get clean anyway. Or you’d rather arrive on set covered in my cum?“

“Sheesh, shut up, _you_ ,“ Martin laughs, planting the softest kiss on Ben’s temple before kicking away the sheets and carrying Ben right toward the bathroom.


End file.
